This description relates to built environments and more particularly to representation of locations of devices and navigation through such built environments.
Recent advances in video and depth sensor technologies have been used to process sensor data into 3D maps that represent structure of a “built environment.” Such 3D maps can be used in various applications.
Building information modelling (BIM) involves producing digital representations of physical and functional characteristics of such environments that are represented in BIM data. Building information modelling often assumes the availability of the location of the devices (assets) as part of BIM data.